


Ave Caesar

by sherhanks



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Alcohol, Graphic Description, Self-Harm, Suicide, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherhanks/pseuds/sherhanks
Summary: Arthur marchant dans les pas de César.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Ave Caesar

_Une nouvelle plaie s’ouvrit sur son bras droit et il reprit un gorgée._

Il n’arrivait plus à s'arrêter. L’alcool lui montait à la tête, il aimait ça. De plus voir sa peau s’ouvrir et son sang couler au passage de la lame le calmait. Il aimait sentir la vie le quitter petit à petit. En fait c’est là qu’il aimait le plus être en vie : quand il était au bord du gouffre, à un coup de lame de tomber à jamais. Sa tête tournait. Ses bras étaient zébrés de haut en bas et le sol de sa chambre était recouvert de son sang. L’odeur du whisky et du sang frais lui emplissait les poumons. Son sang était rouge. Il était d’un rouge écarlate. Sa couleur lui rappelait la robe d’Aconia.

_Ses mains étaient, elles aussi, rouges. Le sang coulait le long de ses doigts et tombait en gouttelettes sur le sol._

Aconia… Son Aconia. Celle qu'il avait aimé. Celle qu'il aimait toujours. Qu’est ce qu’elle dirait en voyant son Arturus dans un état pareil. Quel déchet. Voilà ce qu’elle se dirait, que son Arturus était devenu un déchet. Devenu un autre, un con incapable de se gérer, incapable de gérer ni sa vie, ni ses crises, ni même ses relations. Quel gâchis. Son Arturus, promis à un si grand destin, avec une si belle destinée. Voilà comment il allait finir. L'homme qu'elle avait aimé. L'homme en lequel elle avait cru. Mort. Seul, avanchi sur le sol de sa chambre, le visage blanc, les yeux vides, la respiration haletante, les bras charcutés, l’haleine puant l’alcool fort et baignant dans son propre sang.

_Il se souvint alors du doux parfum dans le cou d’Aconia, la douceur de ses lèvres, la fraîcheur de ses mains, la cambrure de son dos, la finesse de ses hanches, la blancheur de ses jambes, la lumière dans ses yeux, la bienveillance de ses mots et l’amour dans son regard._

Il repensa à César, lui qui lui avait tout appris. Mais lui qui avait fini tout aussi bas et misérable. César lui avait tout appris, tout jusqu’à la façon dont il allait se tuer. Se donner la mort en s’ouvrant les veines… César l’avait fait, alors Arthur le ferait. Il avait échoué, César le voyait grand chef et meneur de la quête du Graal. Il avait échoué. Arthur n'espérait plus qu’une chose maintenant : réussir sa mort. Mourir comme César l’avait fait et retrouver cette expression presque apaisée sur son visage. Se battre pour la dignité des faibles. Au final le faible dans l’histoire c’était lui, il s’était battu pour les autres mais n’a jamais tenté de se battre pour lui, pour sa survie. Et voilà où cela l’a mené. Tout droit dans la tombe, tué de ses propres coups.

_Il enfonça la lame plus profondément encore dans son bras afin d’en faire ressortir le plus de sang possible, un sourire presque satisfait sur son visage. L’alcool glissait dans sa gorge, le brûlant presque._

Un bruit sourd lui donna mal à la tête _._ Quelqu’un tapait à la porte, une voix de femme criait, on aurait dit qu’elle essayait de le réveiller :

“Arthur ! Arthur ! Ouvrez moi.” suppliait la femme de derrière la porte.

Il ne répondit pas. Il était surtout incapable de parler. Les sons restaient bloqués dans sa gorge et refusaient d’en sortir, comme si eux aussi étaient attirés vers le fond. Les tambourinement de la porte résonnaient dans ses oreilles.

“Je suis occupé, réussi-t-il à bafouiller très doucement. Partez de là. S’il vous plaît laissez moi…. Laissez-moi mourir.”

“Laissez moi mourir.” répéta-t-il en chuchotant.

Quelque chose coula le long de sa joue, sûrement des larmes. Ou peut être du sang.

_Il passa sa lame aiguisée lentement sur sa gorge. Il sentait la peau s’ouvrir et commençait à sentir le sang chaug couler le long de son torse._

Il se détestait. Il détestait qui il était, qui il était devenu. Pourquoi il n'était pas resté le jeune homme souriant et solaire d'avant ? Pourquoi ? Il s'était noyé. Tout seul. C'était lui son pire ennemi. C'était lui qui l'avait traîné jusque là. Il se tuait pour tenter d'échapper à lui même. Fuire qui il était et ce qu'il était devenu. Cette gorgée était la dernière. Il porta la bouteille à sa bouche une dernière fois. Son bras tremblait. Ses yeux se fermaient lentement. Il expira une dernière fois.

_“Et tout les jours il s’demande si il va se tuer ou pas.”_

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement. Un cri se fit retentir dans le château.

_“Eh oui ma douce, c'est trop tard. J'ai réussi.”_

Guenièvre ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer.

_Il avait enfin réussi. AVE CAESAR._


End file.
